Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward an emergency communication system that may be installed within a protected area of a protected premises, such as a multi-level building, a sprawling single level building, or multi-building campus. The emergency communication system permits system operators to broadcast live messages to individual zones within the protected area, record the live messages while they are being broadcast, and then automatically replay the recorded messages. Thus, the system eliminates the need for a system operator to continuously broadcast the same live message to particular zones of the protected area.
Description of the Prior Art
It is very common for modern commercial or public buildings to possess some type of alarm system capable of notifying occupants of a potentially dangerous situation, such as a fire. In the past, such systems upon actuation emitted a siren, bell, or other type of alarm that alerted building occupants to evacuate the structure. Typically, actuation of the alarm indicated the presence of a fire in the building. However, the alarm could also be actuated for other reasons such as inclement weather, hazmat incidences, or earthquakes. In addition, actuation of the alarm system could be accidental, i.e., a false alarm. Thus, it was left up to the building occupants to decipher the intended meaning for the signal. This would often lead to the assumption that the alarm was false and the occupants would not take the required precautionary action.
Over time, emergency communication systems were developed to permit broadcast of voice messages across a public announcement system installed within the building. Some systems permitted emergency responders or building personnel to broadcast a live or a pre-recorded page explaining the nature of the emergency and provide instructions to the building occupants. The message could even be directed to particular portions of the structure affected by the emergency condition as opposed to the entire building. With respect to systems employing pre-recorded messages, a primary shortcoming was that only those emergency situations that were likely foreseeable could be planned for and an appropriate message designed. If a pre-recorded message option was not appropriate for a particular situation, an emergency responder would have to live broadcast the information that the building occupants needed to hear. Further, the live instructions broadcast by the responder may even countermand a pre-recorded message as the responding personnel assess and react to the actual and developing conditions in real time. In this regard, the live announcements are usually the most important and are given the highest priority in the configuration of the systems.
Typically, upon initiation of a live page by the system operator using a paging microphone or firefighter's telephone, the live audio message is immediately broadcast over the system speakers. Once the page is completed, the system returns to its normal, automatic operational state. Further, in most instances, a system operator is only able to make one live announcement at a time, and if the message or instructions are to be repeated, the operator must remain at the system console and repeat the message in real-time. This leaves the operator unable to assist those responding to the emergency situation. Thus, a need exists for an emergency communication system that permits the communication of real-time, and not pre-recorded, messages to building occupants without requiring that one or more of the emergency responders be tasked with constant relaying of the messages to affected areas of the building.